Życie Clarisse La Rue
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Dużo wymyślonej przeszłości Clarisse. Od pięciolatki do prawie dorosłej osoby... niestety, są tylko ważniejsze/czasem mniej ważne wydarzenia! Przepraszam także, za tak beznadziejne zakończenie... Lekkie Chrisse! (Miałam problem z dobraniem odpowiednich gatunków i dalej jednak nie jestem co do nich pewna.)


**A / N: Niestety, historia NIE JEST W this article in angielskim! Ja niestety nie dobrze mówić w tym języku i mojej rodziny. Przetłumaczyć na angielski zajęłoby mi dużo czasu i nie było, że robi dobrą jakość ... ****Niestety, niektórzy będą musieli korzystać z Google Tłumacz i każdy wie, co to czasem robi z opowieści... Completion is quite poor, ****i ja to wiem. Jestem leniwy i nie chce przeciągać tego w nieskończoność... To byłoby bardzo długi strzał!**

**Jak wiecie, nie jestem Rick Riordan, nie jestem właścicielem Percy Jackson i nic nie mam, ale Lincoln i Edward to moje OC! ****Assess the K+ (Uh, yeah, I'm eleven. _*Almost*) _And this is my first story in this page...**

Życie Clarisse La Rue może się wydawać bardzo podobne, do życia innych dzieci Aresa, przerysowane. Nie, ono nie jest aż tak bardzo takie, jakie prawdopodobnie wyobrażasz sobie poza akcjami, w których uczestniczyła.

Wydaje się chamska, i w ogóle. Muszę powiadomić cię, że to nie jest do końca tak. Sprawy mają się nieco inaczej. Jej życie nigdy nie było jak z bajki.

_Matka z kilkuletnią córeczką szły parkiem, trzymając się za ręce. _

_- Mamo... - zaczęła w końcu mała._

_- Tak, Clarisse?_

_- Gdzie jest tata? - Zapytała. Starsza kobieta wskazała palcem w górę. _

_- Gdzieś tam - odpowiedziała. _

_- W Niebie? - Ze strony dziewczynki padło następne pytanie. Mama pięciolatki spojrzała na nią i odpowiedziała cicho, wzdychając:_

_- Kochanie, nie sądzę, żeby to był__o możliwe. On po prostu jest wysoko - wytłumaczyła. - Jestem pewna, że go kiedyś spotkasz._

Matka dziewczynki zmarła dwa lata później z niewyjaśnionych dla niej powodów. Dopiero dużo później odkryła, że kobieta cierpiała na raka.

Starszy przyrodni brat Clarisse, grupowy domku Aresa, był dla niej wzorem do naśladowania.

Chciała umieć posługiwać się mieczem jak on, potrafić podchodzić do każdego ryzyka i problemu z taką samą odwagą, nawet po porażce umieć odchodzić z uniesioną głową...

_- To dla ciebie, mała - powiedział jej kiedyś Lincoln, podając jej spiżowy miecz. Był dla niej za duży i ciężki. Syn Aresa widząc, że jego młodsza siostra ugina się pod ciężarem broni, dodał: - Jest taki, bo ma ci wystarczyć jeszcze na kilka lat. To tak na wyrost. _

_- Dziękuję, Lincoln._

To od niego dostała swój pierwszy miecz, pierwszą prawdziwą broń. Dzieci Aresa zawsze dostawały ją, gdy grupowy uznał, ze dorośli do tego.

Dwa miesiące przed jej dwunastymi urodzinami, Lincoln i Edward, jej drugi starszy brat, wyruszyli na misję.

Żadne z nich nie powróciło. Zostali uznani za zmarłych, ich puste całuny zostały spalone.

Clarisse, jako najstarsze żyjące i znane dziecko Aresa, została grupową. Pierwszą dziewczyną na tym stanowisku w domku ojca od wieków.

Bycie najstarszym miało wiele wad i zalet... jedna z takich wad był fakt, że każdy w najdrobniejszym problemem przychodził właśnie do niej.

_- Clarisse, widziałaś gdzieś moją włócznie?!_

_- Nie, Tom, nie widziałam twojej cholernej włóczni i nie pytaj się mnie o nią po raz setny! _

_- Clarisseee...? - Zza rogu sypialni wyskoczyła Morgan, jej sześcioletnia siostra. - Widziaaałaś gdzieś moje skarpetki? _

_Clarisse wzdrygnęła się, słysząc słodki głos dziewczynki. Westchnęła. _

_- Proszę cię, ty też bądź cicho!_

Tak, jak kiedyś powiedziała jej matka, Clarisse spotkała Aresa.

Od chwili, gdy uznał ją, dziewczyna marzyła o tym, aby go zobaczyć. Doznać tego zaszczytu.

Zastanawiała się, jak wygląda, jaki jest...

Zawiodła się.

A potem jej ojciec mógł zawieść się na niej. Kiedy to Fobos i Dejmos ukradli rydwan Aresa, który także był ich ojcem. A Clarisse musiała zwrócić ten rydwan do zachodu słońca.

_- Naprawdę? - Zapytała sama siebie, gdy zauważyła, że pojazdu nie ma. Przeklęła pod nosem po starogrecku. - Nie mogliście wymyślić nic lepszego, tylko po prostu go ukraść? _

_Coś zaszumiało w krzakach. Westchnęła. _

_- I co ja powiem ojcu? - Kontynuowała poirytowana. - Cóż... muszę was odnaleźć. Nie mam innej opcji... _

_Dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak blisko była wtedy skradzionego rydwanu. _

Niedługo później, Clarisse została wysłana na misję. Swoją pierwszą taką.

W grę wchodziło życie każdego półboga, który znajdował się w Obozie Półkrwi.

Miała wyruszyć sama na Morze Potworów, żeby zdobyć Złote Runo, które było potrzebne, żeby uzdrowić sosnę Thalii. To miało naprawić barierę Obozu, żeby znów było można określić go mianem "najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie dla nas, półbogów"

_- Co znowu? - Zapytała z irytacją, kiedy kolejny z marynarzy podszedł do niej. Znowu. _

_- Panno La Rue - zaczął szkielet - mamy nieproszonych gości na statku._

_- Co? - Spytała, nagle zaciekawiona. _

_- Pan Percy Jackson i Annabeth Chase i Panna zapalenie trzustki Tyson._

_Znowu ten Jackson - przeklęła w głowie syna Posejdona. - Mogłam się domyślić, że będzie za mną łaził... _

Mijały lata, starzy przyjaciele ginęli, przychodzili nowi... Obozowe życie kręciło się dalej, w swoim nudnym tempie. Tylko od czasu do czasu coś się działo, a jak już, to bardzo dużo i nagle.

Pewnego razu miała oprowadzić jednego z nowicjuszy, a wtedy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ta osoba będzie miała tak duże znaczenie na jej przyszłość.

_- Co to? - Zapytał chłopak, wskazując miejsce walk. _

_- Arena - odpowiedziała obojętnie Clarisse. - Chodź, pokażę ci, jak się walczy, punk. _

_- Chwila... Chyba nie zamierzasz mi zbić tyłka, no nie? _

_- Ach, czytasz mi w myślach, Rodiquez. _

Dwa lata później, kiedy Clarisse miała czternaście lat, wyjechała na wakacje do ciotki.

Na Arizonie panował bardzo ciepły klimat, a temperatura często przekraczała trzydzieści stopni Celsjusza.

W takich właśnie warunkach córka Aresa musiała odbywać treningi, by przez dwa miesiące przerwy od Obozowego zgiełki po latach, nie stracić swojej doskonałej formy.

_Clarisse otarła pot z czoła po stwierdzeniu, że zrobi sobie małą przerwę. _

_- Mary, jesteśmy wolni! Wolni, słyszysz to? _

_Ten głos wydawał jej się taki... znajomy. Jakby słyszała go już kiedyś. _

_Potem przypomniała sobie pewnego znajomego syna Hermesa. To był Chris. _

_- Rodiquez, co ty tu robisz? _

_Stala dokładnie przed nim, ale chłopak nie reagował. Zdawał się być taki... nieobecny. _

Clarisse czuła się odpowiedzialna za Chrisa, podczas, gdy ten był szalony. Mówiła do niego ze świadomością, że nie odpowie. To przytłaczało ją, ale starała się, jak mogła.

Niedługo później, kiedy Rodiquez nie potrzebował już jej pomocy, Silena Beauregard straciła swojego chłopaka. Córka Afrodyty była przyjaciółką Clarisse. Jej jedyną przyjaciółką.

_- Proszę cię, nie płacz Sil - powiedziała, przytulając Silene. Córka bogini miłości spojrzała na nią zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami. _

_- Charlie... on... nie żyje... _

_- Proszę cię, nie płacz - szepnęła Clarisse. - Przez ciebie mi też chce się płakać. _

_Silena natychmiast przestała łkać. _

_- Ty, Clarissa La Rue, sławna córka Aresa, chcesz płakać przez mnie?_

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Silena odeszła... na zawsze. Odeszła tak jak jej bracia, Lincoln i Edward, jak Beckendorf, jak jej wróg numer jeden z domku Apolla, Michael Yew, jak masa innych półbogów. Śmierć była odwieczną częścią życia herosów. Rodzili się po to, aby za kilka, kilkanaście lat umrzeć w wojnie, lub zabici przez potwora, podczas misji. Byli potrzebni, żeby chronić tyłki bogów. Nic więcej. Mało kto dożywał do wieku ponad dwudziestu pięciu lat.

_Szesnastoletnia Clarisse uśmiechnęła się blado, patrząc, jak całun Sileny zostaje spalony. Nie cieszyła się nad jej zgonem, wręcz przeciwnie, ale miała wrażenie, jakby jakiś ogromny głaz odpowiedzialności spadł jej z serca. Mogła jedynie mieć nadzieje, ze jej przyjaciółka spotkała się ze swoim ukochanym tam - w Elizjum. Nieproszone lży zleciały jej po policzku. _

_- Nie tylko ty za nią tęsknisz, uwierz mi na słowo - ktoś szepnął jej do ucha, przykrywając ciepłą kurtką. Spojrzała na tamtą osobę. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu rozpoznała twarz Chrisa, chłopaka, któremu niegdyś pomogła w trudnej sytuacji._

Dopiero wtedy, po długim czasie zaczęli się naprawdę przyjaźnić.

W ich wzajemnych relacjach było coś nie zrozumiałego dla innych Obozowiczów. Niby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a i tak non stop obrzucali się wzajemnie przezwiskami i kłócili się tylko po to, żeby za chwilę się pogodzić i sprzeczać ponownie...

_- Jeśli dalej będziesz robić tak duże i powoli te zamachy, ja cię zdążę już zabić, zanim zrobisz jedno uderzenie! - Wrzasnęła na chłopaka, pokazując na miecz. Chris tylko zachichotał. - Co w tym jest śmiesznego?! _

_- Och, nic, Clar - odpowiedział, starając nie roześmiać się głośniej. _

_- Od kiedy to jestem "Clar"? _

_- Powiedzmy, że... od dziś? _

_- Naprawdę chcesz przyspieszyć swoją śmierć? - Zapytała szorstko Clarisse, nie widząc nic śmiesznego w tym, co powiedział Rodiquez._

Clarisse bała się myśleć o Chrisie w inny sposób, niż po prostu jak o zwykłym przyjacielu. Oczywiście w końcu musiała tak pomyśleć. Albo raczej to chłopak zrobił to pierwszy i wyprzedził ją z tymi myślami... I na jego nieszczęście, w Gwiazdkę posunął się o krok za daleko.

_- Hej, hej Clar! - Powiedział biegnąc z kubkiem gorącej czekolady, oblewając sobie przy tym sweter. _

_- Co chcesz, Rodiquez? _

_- Clar, jest Gwiazdka! - Zawołał entuzjastycznie w odpowiedzi. _

_- Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj mnie Clar. Po drugie o ci... _

_- Naprawdę nie czujesz tej świątecznej atmosfery? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Czy to jest możliwe? _

_Clarisse westchnęła z irytacja. _

_- Tak, możliwie. _

_Chris uśmiechnął się, i przytulił ją z całej siły. _

_- No cóż... wszystkiego najlepszego! - Krzyknął, całując w usta. Gdyby zaraz potem nie uciekł, na pewno miałby złamane wszystkie kości w parę minut..._

Prawie rok później musiała patrzyć, jak jej starzy znajomi odlatują latającym statkiem i może już nigdy ich nie zobaczyć na oczy... Po raz kolejny zdała sobie sprawę, jak kruche było życie człowieka półkrwi. Było takie łamliwe jak sucha gałązka pod stopami olbrzyma... to chyba było najlepsze porównanie.

_- Wrócą - powiedział Chris, próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Chyba..._

_- Chciałabym w to wierzyć - mruknęła w odpowiedzi córka Aresa._

_- Ja też, Clar._

Nawet ja nie wiem, co działo się z nią później. Naprawdę nie wiem. Może starała się prowadzić normalne życie, wyszła za maż, miała dzieci? A może to wcale nie zakończyło się szczęśliwym zakończeniem...? Może zginęła na jakiejś misji, jak jej bracia? To wymaga większego wglądu w przyszłość. Wiem tyle, że zawsze będę ją pamiętać i podziwiać. Nawet, jeśli nie dostanę żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi o jej przyszłości na końcu Krwi Olimpu i ta postać po prostu zaginie przyćmiona chwałą Wielkiej Siódemki.


End file.
